


you were someone i once knew

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afro-Latino Frisk, Agender Chara, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Genderfluid Frisk, Goner Kid is Suzy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Other, POC Chara, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk, they're japanese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “If I hadn’t eaten those buttercups and ruined everything, then maybe things would’ve been different—maybe Asriel and I would’ve lived, he wouldn’t have lost all of his compassion, Mom would still be happy, Dad wouldn’t have killed all of those children, and then Frisk would still be here with me.”
 (Or: If Asriel had purged the timeline.)





	

This was a place where my family and I had once lived. This was the place where my brother, Asriel, and I had been raised after he had found me in the Ruins. This is where he took me, and where his mother had took me in as if I was her own child. This is where his father had told me, “You are the future of both humanity and monsters alike, Chara.” This is the place where I learned what a family was truly like—not one with a neglectful uncle, but a loving mother and father _and_ a wonderful brother. This is the place where I had found happiness, despite how short it had been. This was once my home.

And now…now it’s nothing but a reminder of what had once been. Now, it’s just a place filled with memories of days filled with happiness—of what could’ve been, had I not come up with that plan. If I hadn’t eaten those buttercups and ruined everything, then maybe things would’ve been different—maybe Asriel and I would’ve lived, he wouldn’t have lost all of his compassion, Mom would still be happy, Dad wouldn’t have killed all of those children, and then Frisk would still be here with me.

 _Frisk…_ they were my partner—the only human who showed kindness towards me. Even though I was dead, they were somehow able to see me. I had met them after they had woken up on a patch of golden flowers. I found it strange, how they had smiled at me and said, “Hello,” and asked for my name. After I had given them my name, I decided to guide them. But along the way, I learned a couple of things about them, such as the reason why they climbed the mountain.

Eventually, after they had asked me about my past, I had told them everything—every single detail—and they had listened to me and told me that they were sorry. We became close after that.

During Frisk’s journey, I would often joke around and give them advice, help them solve some puzzles, and I even tried my best to help them during battle. In return, they encouraged me, and made me feel happy. I hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

Everything seemed fine. Sure, there were times where mistakes were made, some losses were had, but we had been happy. We had been happy and content with our current situation. Everything was fine until…

Until Asriel purged the timeline. That was the day where everything fell apart. I still remember that cursed day—how he had wrapped vines around every monster in the room, how he had regained his true form and turned into some type of demon, how he had kept saying that he was doing it all for me, and how Asriel had gained control after Frisk had…

I wish I could forget what happened that day, but I can’t. That day will be forever burned into my memory, whether I like it or not. That day—the day that Asriel purged the timeline—was like a volcano erupting. It destroyed everything—everything that we all worked so hard for.

The Underground isn’t the same place as it was before. When I had first come here, this place had been marvelous. The towns and cities were filled with monsters—some whom had been so welcoming and kind. Everyone used to whisper to the echo flowers, often giving their warmest regards and talking about their greatest desires. While the traditions were no different than the ones of the surface, the holidays each had their own unique origins. I have so many memories of this place, but as I look back at it now, I should’ve been creating more memories. I should’ve spent more time with the new friends I had made—hell, those people were practically like my family!

Now, things were different. I haven’t seen Alphys, Undyne or Mettaton in a while. I know that Alphys is in her lab (and it’ll probably take a while for her to come out), Undyne is at her house, Papyrus is at his sentry post and Mettaton is at the MTT resort. It seems like they’re all trying to stay out of his path, and I don’t blame any of them for that. Facing Asriel was like staring into Death’s eyes, which would practically be considered mercy compared to what my brother’s done.

Everything is as silent as it was in that one timeline—the one where Frisk almost lost control over their actions before I had stopped them from making a big mistake. That eerie feeling is back now, and it sends shivers down my spine every time.

He’s the King now. Father no longer holds the throne, as he’s now in the Ruins. I don’t know what role I play in all of this, but I know that I do not hold as much power as my brother does. While I might have half a soul and my body back, I am not as strong as him. That is why I’m afraid of leaving new home—for if he were to find out, he’d surely send someone to look for me. So far, I’m the only one whom he doesn’t seem to show resentment towards, and a part of me is afraid of what will happen if that changes.

“Chara!” I can hear Asriel call my name.

I leave our old room and head downstairs. I go past Judgement Hall and into the throne room, where he is waiting.

“Yes, Brother?” I ask, trying my best to sound as sweet as I can.

“Why do you look so sad?” he asks. “You should be smiling. Aren’t you happy? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“ _No!_ ” I shout, and it’s at this point where I don’t hold back any of my emotions. How dare he assume that this is something that I wanted? This was the exact opposite of what I truly desired! “I didn’t want _this!_ I never wanted this to happen! Everything was fine the way it was, and then _you ruined it!_ Because of you, Frisk is _gone!_ They’re gone and _it’s all your fault!_ ” I quickly turn away from him. I don’t care if he comes looking for me, I don’t care if he’ll be angry—I don’t care anymore. This is no longer my home.

“Chara—”

“Goodbye, Asriel,” I say, and then I run.

Oh, Frisk…if you’re still out there, then please…

Please come back…


End file.
